She prayed
by DrewVS
Summary: She had always been in love with him. But 5 years after his death, could she still be with him? Revised version. One shot  but if it gets a decent amount of reviews, I'd more than happy to add some more chapters


It had been five years since _he_ had gone. Five painful years. When he left, he took her smile with _him_. She was no more a mere child of twelve, one that derived joy from anything and everything. Pretty gowns and delightful parties no longer pleased her. She had grown, she matured and now she truly understood. She understood the darkness that had become _him_. Yet, _He_ was all she ever wanted…

Elizabeth stared blankly outside the window of her horse driven carriage. She was going to meet _him._ She smiled although her emerald eyes reflected no emotion. _He _was on her mind but she felt nothing but pain. Sometimes she prayed for her childhood. The times he laughed, he played, he smiled…

She prayed for the time before his 10th birthday. Before that accident. Before he grew full of hate. Before his butler.

She snapped out of her thoughts the minute the carriage stopped.

"I am here, love" She said, her voice a severe contrast to the last time he might have heard it.

It was no longer filled with happiness, but was just a bare somber whisper. Maybe he would like her this way anyway… He never was a big fan of her consistently chirpy attitude, not that he showed it.

She slowly got off the carriage, straightening her midnight black dress. After he had gone, so had all the color in her life. She sighed. It did not matter, nothing did.

She walked towards his parent's grave and then his aunt's grave. She wasted no more time, for she yearned to be with him. She made her way to the corner of the graveyard towards the statue of an angel.

She knelt before it while taking in the words written at the bottom. Each time she read it, she was reminding herself that he had left.

_Ciel Phantomhive_

_Beloved friend and Master._

_Died- 26__th__ august 1889._

She slowly wiped away the tears that were streaming down her check.

"Ciel…" she whispered.

"I… I have not been around much lately. Mother begins to throw a fit once she realized I used to come here often. She said it wasn't ladylike!" she snorted.

She stared at the eyes of the stone angel. So cold…

"Bard, Finnian and Mey rin are all well. So is Tanaka. They miss you dearly. The Phantomhive manor still stands in all its glory even though it misses its Master.

The Undertaker is still odd as ever… And you can trust to see and William when there is a death" she said.

_He _would like to know about their well being, even if _he_ never showed it.

"I haven't seen Prince Soma since the funeral… He claimed he had no reason to come to Britain for he lost the only that kept bring him back… A friend" She whispered.

She heard a soft noise at a distance. She looked around, but saw that her only companions were gravestones… and _Him_ off course.

She slowly took off her glows and pulled out a piece of fabric hidden in her sleeve. An eye patch.

She held it close to her heart.

"Mother…" she choked "wants me to get married…"

How she longed to hear him protest angrily. But a reply never came.

"To some nobleman. He is a caring young man and I am almost eighteen… Mother thinks I should let you go, least the society begins to think of me as some mad woman..."

She held the eye patch tighter, closer. Tears streamed down her pink cheeks. She felt hollow. The void that he left when he died five years ago seemed to grow larger at this very moment. In time, she prayed that it would consume her.

"Don't let them take me from you Ciel!" She cried.

The sky grew darker by the minute.

She prayed that _he_ would come and take her away.

However, _he_ was never coming back.

"Don't you understand? I love you Ciel! I long for you! Damn all those pathetic dresses and dances! I do not want any of those! Damn all those Sick noble men who eye me as if I am something they can own! Do they not realize? I am only yours! I belong to you! Then why Ciel, Why did you leave me?"

She slowly broke out into a smile, one that held no humor.

"I know you are out there…" She whispered slowly.

"They never did find your body, nor did Sebastian return..."

She lifted her gaze from the ground back to the stone angel.

"Ciel… Please come back. Back home to the Phantomhive Manor. Back home to your friends. Back home to your Fiancée."

However, there was no reply. The leaves rustled. The evening sky drew darker… nearing black. Had she really been here that long? Time seemed to pass when she was with _him_.

She slowly got up from the ground, dusting her dress. She had to hurry, for her mother would suspect that she had been here.

Her family forbade her visits here, but she did not care. Their love was a forbidden one, but as long as she had him, she did not care.

She never wanted to leave. All she ever wanted was to lay here with her beloved.

"I came here in hope of finding closure. I realized I do not desire it. All I want is you. I want to see you smile. I want you to hold me. I want you to promise you will never leave me"

She slowly put her gloves back on, but still held on to the eye patch, the only little part of him she had.

She would never let go. Never.

"Ciel, I love you. I always have and I shall till the day my heart stops beating"

She paused as if waiting for a response. The eerie silence of the graveyard was all she heard.

"Don't you understand?" She yelled, her voice filled with pain and passion for him, for she was his.

"I would give anything to hear you say those words to me! Anything for you to make me yours! I would give my heart to be with you! I would give my life only to see you smile again! I would give… I would give my very soul just to her you say that you love me! I would give it all in return for you!"

She heart pounded against her chest but she meant every word she said.

The rustling of leaves had stopped.

Yet she left a gust of cool air.

She felt the presence someone near, His hot breath came so suddenly on her neck, sending her mind and body into a frenzy.

"You'd give your soul, just to hear those words?" The person spoke, slithering his arm around her slim waist

_He_ did not give her time to react, for his voice had paralyzed her. Her mind raced as his presence reminded her of the one she longed for.

"Well … If that's what you desire", _He_ said whispering into her ear. Whispering the words that she longed for, whispering the words worth her soul…

"I love you, _Lizzie_"


End file.
